


Ядерный спин

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Mating Games of Timelords, Technobabble, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Иногда Доктор отвлекает от работы, но Мастер совсем не против.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spin of the Nucleus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198588) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> фроттаж, мастурбация, техноболтовня, брачные игры таймлордов.  
> Переведено для команды Anything Retro на ФБ-16. За бетинг спасибо maleficio

Вытаскивая провода из пульта управления, Доктор наматывал их на шею. Мастер прервал свою пафосную речь и уставился на него.

— Продолжай, старина. Я всего лишь пытаюсь взяться за дело.

— Осторожнее, а то тебя током ударит, — сказал Мастер. — Не пойму, почему ты не соблюдаешь простейшую технику безопасности?

— У нас всего пятнадцать минут, чтобы заново подключить защитный купол, а ты волнуешься об оголенных проводах? — Доктор закатил глаза. — Я знаю, что делаю.

— Отлично! — сказал Мастер и скрестил руки на груди. — В любом случае, все, что нам необходимо — это переключить консоль так, чтобы обойти блокировку потока, которую установили зельтаризии. Проблема в том, что мы не знаем, где, собственно, стоит этот блок.

— Да, разумеется. — Доктор выдрал еще несколько проводов.

— Очень жаль, что ты хотя бы плоскогубцами не пользуешься.

— Чушь! Хороший ученый всегда должен быть готов испачкать руки. Что ты предлагаешь делать?

— О, понятия не имею. — Мастер наклонился вперед и начал рассматривать пульт, словно мог невооруженным глазом разглядеть электронную помеху. Так он очутился ближе к Доктору, но не стал обращать на это внимания: уж больно в катастрофическом положении они оказались. — У тебя есть конструктивные предложения?

— Я здесь всего день, — ответил Доктор, — а ты работаешь с технологиями этого мира несколько месяцев. Так что я полагал, ты уже знаком с ними.

— Все не так просто, — пожаловался Мастер. — Раньше я не сталкивался ни с этой конкретной проблемой, ни с ей подобной… А! Погоди. — Он сунул затянутые в перчатки руки в остатки проводов, слишком увлеченный своим открытием, чтобы беспокоиться об ударе током.

— Ну? — заявил Доктор немного позже. — Что-нибудь придумал? Времени у нас немного.

— Да, Доктор, придумал. К счастью, на то, чтобы это сделать, потребуется всего несколько минут. — Мастер тонко улыбнулся. — Для начала, мне понадобятся все эти провода, которыми ты обмотался.

— Ты не против объясниться? — спросил Доктор, высвобождая из своего ожерелья несколько проводов.

— Видишь ли, Доктор, смысл в том, что нам не обязательно выяснять, где именно установлен блок, чтобы обойти его. Скорее, нам нужно лишь принимать во внимание уровень зельтаризианских технологий.

— А именно?.. — Доктор протянул проводку Мастеру, а тот, слегка наклонившись, начал подключать ее куда нужно.

— Зельтаризии достаточно искушены в технике и могут создавать потрясающее оружие и энергетические щиты, но из-за собственного простодушия отстают в технологии создания помех. Таким образом, технологии, использованные в разработке щитов, вероятно, были исключены из этого конкретного блокатора потока.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — Доктор прижался к Мастеру и заглянул через плечо.

— Что в то время, как купол получает энергию или от постоянного тока, или от переменного, блокатор отключает энергию только от постоянного. Если я переключу проводку так, чтобы создать переменный ток, купол должен немедленно восстановиться. — Мастер протянул руку за новой порцией проводов. — Это было бы проще, если бы мне не требовалось также переключить ток во вспомогательном контуре, где используются незаряженные частицы. Хотя, думаю, я и с этим справлюсь. Сколько у нас осталось?

— Девять минут, — сказал Доктор. Он отдал оставшиеся провода Мастеру и прижался к нему теснее, указывая рукой на соединение. — Думаю, тебе стоит поменять вот это, если хочешь, чтобы купол просуществовал дольше, чем несколько секунд. — Он убрал руку и устроил ее у Мастера на боку.

— Спасибо, — ответил Мастер. Его пальцы ринулись решить проблему, и он наклонился ниже, ближе к плотной, свежеуложенной массе проводов. Резко двинувшись, он прижался к ширинке Доктора, и его пальцы, вздрогнув, застыли.

— А! — сказал Доктор, разрываясь между смущением и желанием. — Почему мы должны обращать на это внимание?

— Хм. — Мастер поменял соединение и снова занялся током. По случайному совпадению, из-за этого пришлось сместиться влево, прижавшись задом к возбужденному члену Доктора. — Скажи, мой дорогой, что именно на тебя действует? Угроза жизни? Сотрудничество против общего врага? Мои умения? Нет, боюсь, на последнее не стоит и надеяться.

— Признаю, эта ситуация довольно эротичная, — сказал Доктор. — Позволь тебе все же напомнить, что у нас осталось всего восемь минут, прежде чем приземлится флот.

— Позволяю. Мне осталось работы на пять минут.

— Но это все равно не оставляет нам пространства для маневра. — В противовес словам, Доктор не отстранился.

— Уверен, что могу работать быстрее, если меня надлежащим образом подбодрить, — сказал Мастер. Он приподнял бровь и повернулся к Доктору так, чтобы тот мог это видеть. — Ну?

— Что ты делаешь сейчас? — Несомненно польщенный, Доктор убрал руку с бока Мастера и опустил ниже.

— Я только что перевел электронику на переменный ток, — сказал Мастер и повернулся к пульту управления. — Так значит, беседа, верно? Мой голос или содержание?

— И то, и другое, — признался Доктор. — Продолжай!

— Я как раз заканчиваю подключать вспомогательный контур. — Когда рука Доктора скользнула в его брюки, Мастер захлебнулся воздухом. Следующую фразу он произнес медленно, изо всех сил стараясь говорить уверенно, несмотря на то, что Доктор гладил его. — Когда я это сделаю, мы сможем защитить от вторжения и самих себя, и город. — Рука Доктора стала двигаться быстрее, и Мастер выронил провода, которые как раз скручивал.

— Аккуратнее, — предостерег Доктор. — Будь осторожен: тебя может ударить током!

Мастер рассмеялся, а потом снова задохнулся — резкий, жаждущий стон.

— Ты очень близко, — сказал Доктор. — Это тоже для тебя полезно?

В его голосе перемешались научное любопытство и похоть. Мастер выгнул спину, забыв о защитном куполе.

— Мне нравится начинать с объяснения моих блестящих планов, — сказал он. Доктор стал тереться о его бедро, и Мастер выпрямился, чтобы прижаться плотнее. В ответ хватка усилилась — именно так, как ему нравилось.

— Скажи, — прошипел Доктор ему на ухо, пощипывая губами мочку. — Скажи мне, что ты делаешь.

— Еще минута — и кончаю, — просто ради забавы ответил Мастер. И тут же пожалел о своей проделке: рука Доктора замерла.

— Не утомляй меня, — сказал Доктор, не шевеля ни пальцем. Его свободная рука лежала у Мастера на плече, не давая двинуться и ему.

— Я обращаю… а! — Доктор снова сжал член Мастера и задвигал рукой быстро и восхитительно. Последние слова Мастер выпалил, балансируя на грани: — Я обращаю полярность нейтронного потока!

Кончая, Доктор сжал руку крепче, и Мастер не смог больше сдерживаться. Он ухватился за край панели, стараясь не упасть, но Доктор, который навалился сверху, совсем в этом не помогал. И все же Мастер какое-то время поддерживал Доктора, не желая портить момент.

— Две минуты, — сказал в конце концов Доктор. Он выпрямился, выпуская Мастера. — Давай лучше доведем дело до конца.

— Да. — Мастер соединил последнюю пару проводов и повернул выключатель. Поначалу шум от включившегося питания почти оглушал, но потом снизился до обычного гула.

— Впечатляющая работа, — сказал Доктор. Он улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы, усилив и без того серьезный беспорядок на голове. — Уверен, народ будет весьма доволен тем, что флот больше не представляет опасности.

— Будем надеяться, что их благодарность будет включать в себя и душ, — ответил Мастер. Он посмотрел на свою ширинку, потом на бок. — А может, и химчистку.

— Я же говорил, — сказал Доктор, — хороший ученый не боится испачкать руки!

— Но, замечу, про одежду не было ни слова. — Мастер попытался стереть пятна, но только размазал их сильнее. — Жертвы, которые я приношу, потворствуя твоим пристрастиям.

— О, ведь это так трудно! — Доктор швырнул Мастеру платок. — Гораздо хуже, чем, к примеру, когда тебя приковывают к стулу и напускают самые жуткие кошмары!

— Я проверял машину Келлера, а не дрочил с ее помощью, — ответил Мастер, но отвел при этом взгляд. Доктор улыбнулся.

— Я бы весьма хотел достичь некоего компромисса. С условием, что ты прекратишь жаловаться на то, что испачкался. Честно говоря, ты как будто не имел дела с настоящими уче…

— Да, спасибо, — перебил его Мастер. — Если ты прекратишь раз за разом, каждые пять секунд повторять этот постулатик, я перестану переживать насчет одежды.

— Договорились.


End file.
